darkeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
This is the official wiki for Dark Eclipse, a troupe game of Werewolf: The Apocalypse. Games are every other Friday evening at 5:00 in the courtyards of the Fine Arts building at the University of South Florida main campus in Tampa, FL. The next game is on /(14*86400) + ceil( ( - ( + 21*60*60) ) / (14*86400) ) ) }}}}. This wiki is in development. Nothing in it should be construed as authorized in any way by DE Staff. =Out of Character Announcements= =In-Character News= Newspaper articles, rumors, common knowledge of current events, etc. are in this area. Information posted here should be accessible to all characters. That does not mean that, for example, newspaper articles are forbidden because of that one Red Talon pack that doesn't read, or that major shifts in the wilderness are inaccessible because some of the Glass Walkers never leave the city. 3/31/2012-4/13/2012 =Influences and Downtimes= Here you may find all information related to using Influences and taking Downtime actions. A combination of IC and OOC information is here, including the most up-to-date DE rules for using Influences and Contacts, information accessible through Influences, publicly accessible results of Downtimes, and more. Players wishing to be fully abreast of the situation in the WoD should be sure to check this section as well as the In-Character News section. Procedures =In-Character Encyclopedia= Contained here is all the information about the people, places, and things in Dark Eclipse. Most information in this area should be accessible to all characters in game, unless otherwise stated. Garou Laws The Litany Garou Divisions Garou are divided according to their Tribe, Camp, Auspice, Breed, Rank, and Positions. * Tribe - This is the broad family of a Garou. * Camp - Each Tribe has further divisions called Camps, composed of the Tribe members devoted to a certain task or worldview. Joining a Camp is optional, but most Adren or higher belong to one. * Auspice - A Garou's Auspice is determined by the moon phase at birth. The Auspice determines the predispositions of the Garou; specifically, it determines what types of activities the Garou has a "knack" for. In Garou society, this translates to that Garou's job or role. Consistently acting contrary to one's Auspice is considered bad form, and can cause loss of Renown. * Breed - The breed of a Garou's mother usually determines the Breed of her child. The Breed is what a Garou was born as, and determines some of the mentalities of the Garou. * Rank - After a First Change, a Garou begins as Cub Rank. Progression through the Ranks is accomplished by Challenging. Higher Ranks confer more privileges and higher caps on mechanical aspects, but also carry more dangers and responsibilities. * Positions - Higher ranking Garou are expected to hold Sept Positions, and possibly Tribal as well. People Sept Officers Alpha - "Stalks her Prey with Cunning and Vengeance" Elder Get of Fenris, Lupus Ahroun (NPC) Beta - William 'Nemo' Covington "Talons of Gaia," Elder Silver Fang, Homid Ahroun Gatekeeper - Kyle, Elder Child of Gaia, Lupus Theurge Ritemaster - Kyle, Elder Child of Gaia, Lupus Theurge Master of Challenge - Levi Geren "Salt and Stone," Elder Child of Gaia, Homid Philodox (NPC) Den Parent - Corbin Davis "Subtle like a Hammer," Fostern Glass Walker, Homid Galliard Keeper of the Land - Max "Spirit Singer," Athro Uktena, Lupus Theurge Auspice Elders Ahroun - "Stalks her Prey with Cunning and Vengeance," Elder Get of Fenris, Lupus (NPC) Galliard - "Howls for Revenge," Elder Get of Fenris, Homid (NPC) Philodox - "Stormrider," Elder Shadow Lord, Homid (NPC) Theurge - "Heartseer," Elder Uktena, Metis (NPC) Ragabash - "Shatters the Wyrm," Elder Get of Fenris, Homid (NPC) Places Silver Tear - Silver Tear is one of the largest, most powerful Septs in the Garou Nation. Located somewhere off the coast of Tampa Bay, it has recently undergone major changes because of the upheaval in nearby Tampa some months ago. Visitors and residents alike are warned not to venture alone into uncharted areas of the 2 islands that make up Silver Tear. The current Alpha of Silver Tear is Stalks her Prey (NPC), and Falcon is the Sept Totem. The Docks - USF/Moffitt (OOC: USF Moffitt) - Vito's Soup Kitchen - In the aftermath of the disruptive events in Tampa in early 2011, those that survived and stayed looked to rebuild the city. Seeing an opportunity to help the less fortunate city-dwellers, Vito started a soup kitchen to feed the homeless. Located in Ybor City, Vito's soup kitchen provides food to thousands of homeless per day. MacDill AFB (OOC:home wikipedia) - The Casino (OOC:home wikipedia) - Near what once was the site of another Sept called Brother's Compromise, the Seminole Hard Rock Hotel and Casino and surrounding lands are on a Native American reservation owned by some local Purelanders. Packs Pack Territories Moots Moots Miscellaneous Lexicon =Out-of-Character Rules and Mechanics= These are the rules that must be followed while playing in DE. They apply to everybody. Rules changes can be found here, as well as broad decisions about which rulesets DE does and does not use. Rules Thou Shall Never Break Disciplinary Procedures Player Bill of Rights Spirits Rage and Frenzy Health Levels Conversions The majority of the rules, powers, abilities, etc. that exist in the tabletop version of Werewolf: The Apocalypse have canonical MET conversions in the MET books. For those that do not, the following general conversions will be used, unless otherwise noted in the following sections: *Bonuses or penalties to difficulties on rolls will be converted to Trait bonuses or penalties on a 1-to-1 basis *Extra dice are converted to retests on a 1-to-1 basis, where appropriate *A roll of the form + becomes a Challenge of the matching Attribute category or Temper, and a Retest using the noted Ability *Extra soak dice become extra Healthy Health levels Gifts Listed in this section are the House Rules for Gifts. Many Gifts have undergone changes, some minor, some major. In cases where a Gift has undergone such a major change that a complete rewrite is necessary, the Gift will be tagged Rewrite. ALL-CAPS or italic emphasis indicates deviations from the book rules, and is used in select cases when the book is quoted. Only Gifts which have undergone changes not covered by general Gift House Rules will be covered by name. These general House Rules are: *The Rule of Five - Any Gift which allows the expenditure of any kind(s) of Trait for effects will be capped at a TOTAL of 5 expended Traits per effect type. You may not circumvent this rule with multiple activations of a power. *If you have a Gift or other power not in the main book you must have a write-up of that power with its MET rules with you at game or the power does not function. *Unless otherwise specified Gift activation is always an action *“Out of” gifts require exceptional circumstances and full staff discussion and approval *Except as noted, Static attribute challenges are no longer required Breed and Auspice Gifts Tribal Gifts Rites *Every month, players are each given 3 "Rites" points. These points are not cumulative; no player will ever have more than 3. *These Rite points may be used to learn Rites, with Minor Rites costing 1/2 point, Basic 1, Intermediate 2, and Advanced 3. *In order to learn a Rite, you must still have a teacher which knows the Rite and is of sufficient Rank. At-Large Rites Tribal Rites Fighting Styles The only "Martial Arts" are the following Klaiviscar Iskakaku Kalindo Lores *To buy a level of a lore, you must have a number of different teachers equal to the desired level, each of which has at least the desired level, and must spend that many months to learn the lore. *All information granted by Lores has a constant level associated with it. If a character has the level of Lore required to know a piece of information, that character automatically knows it. Information one level above the level that a character has may be accessed if a hard test is won. *To know about Tribal Gifts outside of Laws of the Wild Revised, you must have Tribal Lore equal to the MET level (Basic, Intermediate, Advanced) of the Gift. Modify this requirement as follows: **Out of Tribe receives +1 **Out of Time (Wyld West, Dark Ages, etc.) receives +1 **Out of Edition (from a book that is in 1st or 2nd edition) receives +1 **Laws of the Wyld West is considered to be Revised for these rules *To know about Auspice Gifts, the above rules apply, but use Garou Lore instead of the appropriate Tribal Lore *To know about Breed Gifts, the above rules apply, but use Spirit Lore instead of the appropriate Tribal Lore =Other Out-of-Character Information= Forums Files - Install this font for using Garou Character Sheets. Use "f" for full and "e" for empty. =New Player Guide= Challenges =Latest site activity=